Neither of Them Cared
by BreeZyBeats
Summary: Caleb and the Sons were at Nicky's, playing foosball, pool, and harassing Aaron Abbott. Well, Reid and Tyler were harassing Aaron at the pool tables and Caleb and Pouge were playing foosball. At least, until Caleb saw him. Oneshot. Slash. CalebChase.


Hi Its BreeZy! This is my first story but I plan on writing a lot more.

And thank you to my amazing BETA reader and sister Ominaya. She helped me with this. I LOVE HER! :D

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me!

Warning: This story does contain Slash, (Male on Male sex)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, or any of the characters, if I did, the story would be a lot different, and a lot more homosexual. Haha!

Summary: Caleb and the Sons were at Nicky's, playing foosball, pool, and harassing Aaron Abbott. Well, Reid and Tyler were harassing Aaron at the pool tables and Caleb and Pouge were playing foosball. At least, until Caleb saw him.

Enjoy!

**Neither of Them Cared**

BreeZy BeatZ

Nicki Minaj's song 'Did it on 'em' was playing loudly in Nicky's Bar that Saturday night. People were dancing, and drinking, having a good time. The Sons of Ipswitch were doing their usual Saturday night routine. Reid and Tyler were harassing Aaron Abbot at the pool tables, and  
>Caleb and Pouge were playing foosball while Kate and Sarah sat at a table drinking their sodas and eating their boyfriend's food.<p>

Caleb glanced up toward the dance floor and was immediately staring at a very sweaty Chase in leather pants with a sexy expression on his beautiful face. "SCOOOOORRRRREEEE," yelled Pouge, laughing after, drawing Caleb's eyes back to the game, but not before Chase saw him staring. "Dude," said Pouge, "You never lose concentration, and I definitely never win. Whats up?" Caleb looked at Pouge, "I, um, gotta go, dance." With that Caleb left Pouge standing at the foosball table with a confused expression, _Caleb doesn't dance._

Caleb strolled to the dance floor, his best "bad ass" expression on his face, and snuck up behind Chase. "It's been a long time," Caleb whispered in his ear. Chase jumped, and spun around, heart pounding; not just from the music, but from Caleb's proximity also.

Regaining his composure, Chase stood up to his tallest height, looking Caleb in the eyes. "Yes," he said, "It has been a long time. I wonder why you haven't been around." Chase nodded his head to where Sarah and Kate were sitting. "Why her?"

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we're here now, and you are the only one my eyes are on," said Caleb, grabbing Chase's arm and pulling him out the back door of Nicky's.

Chase let out a grunt as he was pushed up against the wall in the alleyway. "Caleb, they saw us leave, what if-umf," but he was cut off by Caleb's lips crashing down on his. Caleb drew back and said, "I don't give a damn what she says, she's annoying as hell anyway. I need you." With that, Caleb's lips were back on Chase's and for once, neither one of them cared if they were caught.

Caleb and Chase's tongues battled for dominance as Caleb pushed Chase into the wall harder, grinding their bodies together. "Mmm, Caleb, please," begged Chase; slipping his hands under Caleb's shirt, dragging his fingernails down his chest. Caleb shuddered, and asked while removing both of their shirts, "Please what mon bien-aime?"

Chase lightly dragged his fingertips down Caleb's chest and stomach, stopping to play with the bit of boxer peaking out of Caleb's pants. "I want this," said Chase.

"Want wha-ah" Caleb was cut off by surprise when Chase trust his hand down his pants and grabbed his member. Caleb moaned and thrust into Chase's hand, growling out, "You are the only one that can do this to me."

Chase withdrew his hand from Caleb's pants, though Caleb protested heartily. But Chase knew what he was doing and put a finger to Caleb's lips, "Calm down mi amado, we're not done yet." Chase hitched his right leg over Caleb's hip, and rolled his hips like he did when he danced, intentionally rubbing their groins together.

"Damn baby, you move so good, make me so hard," growled Caleb in Chase's ear, grinding back into him. Their mouths connected again; with more hunger, and wanting.

Chase's voice was husky as he said, "I want you inside me," to Caleb; who had no problem with obeying the command. Chase unhitched his leg from Caleb's hip, and turned around, unzipping his leather pants as he did so. Caleb pulled Chase's pants down and then his, stroking Chase's member a few times. Breathing heavy, Caleb stuck three fingers in Chase's mouth, and Chase knew to suck on the fingers, getting them slick. Once they were, Caleb prepared Chase's entrance, being careful not to hurt him.

"Now Caleb, I'm ready," said Chase, bucking back on Caleb's fingers. Caleb didn't need to be told twice, he slowly entered Chase, giving him time to adjust. Once in up to the hilt, Caleb stopped, again, letting Chase relax.

"Move it Caleb," commanded Chase, and with those words, Caleb was moving, slowly, trying to find that beloved sweet spot. He knew when he hit it because Chase cried out his name, turning Caleb on even more. Caleb moved faster, hitting that spot just right every time.

Chase was moaning in pleasure, and bucking back as Caleb thrust into him. He could hear Caleb grunting behind him, and those sweet sounds caused him to scream, "Harder! Faster! Now!" Caleb obeyed yet again, reaching around to stroke Chase's member in time with his thrusts. An 'Oh god!' was heard, just barely, through Caleb's haze of pleasure. "Caleb," screamed Chase, but it was too late, Caleb was coming hard into Chase.

"What the fuck?"

Caleb's head whipped toward the unwanted voice, planning to use his magic on the intruder. But wait, that was Reid, wasn't it? He didn't know. His head was still clouded with the aftermath of his orgasm. Though he didn't understand why, he pulled out of Chase and pulled his pants up, helping Chase do the same since his pants were so tight and he was sticky with sweat. Once they were both fully clothed, Caleb could think clearly, and turned to face his brother.

"Reid," started Caleb, but was cut off with a punch to the jaw, and a loud, "What in the fuck did I just see?"

Caleb gathered himself, not knowing that everyone was listening at the doorway, and said, "Reid, I love him."

WHAM!

Another punch to the face, this time from Chase. Now, Caleb was even more shocked. He looked up at Chase, confusion and hurt in his eyes. "Why in the bloody hell did you tell him that and not me?" Chase screamed at Caleb, "I mean, honestly, you tell him," Chase gestured at Reid, who was now watching in confusion and amusment, "but you never tell me. Not once! I thought I was just some toy you played with. Then you say you love me? Jesus Caleb!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you loved me," Replied a sheepish Caleb.

Chase stared at him in disbelief, and then punched him again. Meanwhile: Pouge and Reid are hysterically laughing in the background, Sarah and Kate had run off to the bathroom, and Tyler was in disbelief. "Of course I love you stupid! Why would I have stuck around and watched you be all lovey to Sarah, then every time you came to me, do whatever you wanted? You'd say 'Jump,' and I'd say 'How high?'! How could you think that I didn't love you?"

Caleb now looked like a little kid that just got scolded by his best friend's mom. "I didn't think-" started Caleb, trying to explain himself again, but once again he was cut off.

"That's right. You didn't think! Oh good god, come here," said Chase and Caleb slowly picked himself up off the concrete, and shyly walked over to Chase, looking at him sadly. Chase enveloped him in a hug and said he was sorry. He checked Caleb's face, his right eye was swelling, and kissed him tenderly.

"Let's go home. And you two," Chase pointed at Reid and Pouge, "Shut up before your eyes are swelling too." They shut up, well, tried to anyway, and left the lovers alone.

Caleb looked at Chase and said, "I love you mon bien-aime."

Chase smiled, looked down, and with tears in his eyes, said, "I love you too mi amado."

The new couple walked through the bar, hand in hand, smiling from ear to ear. They both knew that the road ahead would be hard, but for once, neither of them cared.

**The End**

Thank you for reading! Rate and Review please!

With love, BreeZy 3


End file.
